


编号NO.74

by lengtianye



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 黑子的篮球
Genre: M/M, top!Kise Ryouta
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 20:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lengtianye/pseuds/lengtianye
Summary: 注意事项：标题和内容无关，起名废已放弃治疗。既俗又扯，ooc。主要就是过节，有很多鱼。





	编号NO.74

正文：

笠松幸男将苇帽拉下些许，挡住过往盘查的视线，心中第一千零一次埋怨森山由孝，几个漂亮游女的花言巧语就糊了他的脑子，草率的接下这棘手的任务。

胧月城正是炎热的季节，午后的阳光格外的毒辣，守城的卫士们顶着日头，精神难免有些懈怠，简单问了他几个问题就放他进去了。

他不急着找落脚的地方，先找了间茶棚打算休息一下。

店内的客人不少，他挑了处通风好的角落坐下，热情的店家马上送上解渴的清茶，他轻抿一口，味道还算不错。有几个旅人刚从主城里面出来，正大声谈论着城内发生的新鲜事，很是惹人注意。笠松也做出一副很感兴趣的样子听着，眼睛的余光不着痕迹的打量着城内的地形。

听闻新城主上任后，实行了几项对民生有益的政策。他一路走来碰上的民众的脸上大多带着平和的笑意，实属难得，若不是任务在身，他着实不想打破这座城市的安宁。

关于新城主的情报，即使是精明的探子，也只带回寥寥的只纸片语。

他从来不在公众场合以真面目示人，有人猜测他是行将就木的老翁，有人猜测他是面目可憎的男子，甚至有人怀疑面纱后面是一位倾城佳人，但这种种猜测和流言都不影响他上任后用冷酷强硬的手段清理掉枯朽腐败的贵族蛀虫们，以惊人的速度独揽统治大权。

但胧月城的警备并不算严密，很难相信这样的人会在防御系统上如此松懈。据他所知，想要这位项上人头的人可不在少数。

笠松远远望着胧月城中心处高耸的主城楼，那里就是他此行的目的地。

虽然委托人信誓旦旦的保证那件东西就在顶楼的书阁里，他也万分怀疑这消息的准确度。不过一件小小的东西找起来也是毫无头绪，姑且前往一探。

临近宵禁时刻，街上便没有了行人，隐约能听见几声猫叫。

笠松身着夜行衣紧贴着墙壁，放缓呼吸的频率。正如他白日探测过的，主城的守卫虚空，他很轻松就混进来了，进展过于顺利反而让他提高了警惕。

一个时辰过后，他只行进到主楼的第五层。

没有兵士，没有机关，金帛珠玉就那样大大方方的装饰在厅堂上。若不是狭间处时而会闪现几道火光，他几乎要怀疑这是一座空城。

到底是主人盲目自信，还是另有蹊跷？

虽然满腹疑问，他还是小心翼翼地爬到了顶层。

书阁同其他房间一样，没有人看守，只有一把铜锁松垮的挂在门上。笠松从怀里掏出一根长针，插进锁眼前后拨动几下，锁栓就弹开了。

不对，他屏住呼吸，房间里有人！

笠松蹲下身，将一个豌豆大的丸子从门缝处弹射进去，滚动间轻烟弥漫，没多时，他便听见重物坠地的声音。

他又多等了一会儿，方才打开门走进去。

书阁的空间不大，空气中飘散着淡淡的墨香，月光从屋顶的天窗照射进来，让他借以看清屋内的情形。

四面的墙壁全都做成了书架，中间设有一张茶桌和几个坐垫。一个身着素色单衣的人伏在案上，长长的发带垂落到脚边，应是吸入了迷烟睡着了。

笠松听他呼吸粗重，应该不是受过训练的武士，可能是受了罚被关在这里的仆役吧。

抱歉了，笠松心里默念着。

时间并不多，他开始在书架上翻找目标物。

异变只发生在一瞬间。

笠松在听见锐物破空声的第一时间就侧身躲过，一排泛着幽光的针插在他刚才站立的位置上，大概是时间久了机括的力道不够，有几根射偏了方向，钉在昏睡的仆役脚边。

不知还有没有其他的机关，还是把那人搬离这里吧。

不对劲！

手臂上传来的重量让笠松心中警铃大作，一只白皙的手忽地压上他的手腕，尖锐的凉意随即刺透皮肤，紧接着就是一阵天旋地转，猛烈的力道拉拽着他失了重心，小腹被对方的膝盖牢牢顶住，剧烈的闷痛让他不由得张开口呼吸，灌进了不少迷烟。

笠松咬紧牙关，试图抵抗直袭脑部的眩晕，手脚却开始不听他的使唤。慌乱挣扎中，他察觉到那人的手臂从身后揽过来，缠上他的腰，他用尽最后的力气想要咬破舌下的药囊，那人却仿佛料到他想做什么一样先一步用手卡住他的下巴，嘴中还小声嘟囔着“脾气真差”，他想回身给那人一拳，却还是敌不过药物作用，坠入一片黑暗。

笠松以为自己会在冰冷的地牢醒来，谁知道当他睁开双眼，映入眼帘的是刻着木纹的房梁，身体下面是柔软的被褥，手脚也没有扣上坚固的锁链，他居然没有被关押起来？

他试着动了动手脚，软绵绵的使不上力气，但还好没有被废掉。房间内灯光较昏暗，却也足够能让他看清楚屋内的布置。这是一间面积不小的寝室，根据家具摆放的方位和依稀从窗缝处透漏的月光，他大致确定了自己现在处于主城的位置。

自己昏迷了多久？已经被人救了？森山他们来的这么快？但马上他又否定了这个判断，盖在他身上的薄被在他奋力想要唤醒自己身体的行动下滑动了些许，丝滑的布料摩挲过皮肤的战栗感让他禁不住打了个冷颤，被子下面的他是一/丝/不/挂/的！

笠松有些着急，这样的情况他是第一次碰上，他想要冷静下来好好思考，但药物的后劲仍时不时侵袭着他的大脑。头昏昏沉沉的，身下的床铺是那么松软又富有吸引力，仿佛吸附着他的身体，蛊惑他陷入永恒的沉眠。

“你醒啦。”

清朗的声音在一片寂静中响起，来人似乎很意外笠松清醒的如此之快，急切的脚步从门口快速踱到塌边。笠松睁开沉重的眼皮，一张精致的脸面带笑容地凑近过来，近到他能数清楚来人的眼睫毛，笠松确定自己并不认识此人，不过他的身形却给他很熟悉的感觉，非常像之前在书阁内和他打斗的武士。但此时来人身着锦衣华服，怎么看都像是地位高贵之人。

“你……”

沙哑的声音让笠松有些惊讶，可能他昏迷的时间比他估计的要久，那人听见他的声音呆愣了一下，随即噔噔的跑开，又飞快的跑回来，手上多了一杯水，男子附身扶着笠松坐起，“抱歉我忘记了，你应该很渴了吧。”

对方抚上后背的手掌还带有几分凉意，笠松压下那流窜过脊梁的怪异感，被子随着他起身的动作滑落至腰际，果然下身如他猜测的不着片缕，不过对方也是男子他不觉得有什么尴尬。

他低头看着对方殷勤递到嘴边的水，犹豫着能不能喝。

男子见他只盯着水却毫无动作，有点失望的垂下视线，他收回水杯自己低头喝了一口，“看，没毒的。”

不知是不是故意的，再次递到笠松嘴边的水杯，面向他的是男子刚刚喝过的地方，笠松不顾男子恶作剧一般的眼神，低头把杯中的水喝干净。

他的确很口渴，此时喉咙深处如同被火撩一样，渴求着甘霖，这让他更加疑惑，按理说他接受过断食断水的训练，就算几天不喝水也断不会出现这种状况，他到底昏迷了多久？

男子见笠松乖乖喝下水很是开心，他把杯子扔到一边，再度笑容满面的盯着笠松。

灯下看美人的确是件赏心悦目的事情，可惜笠松此时并没有这个心情，“我的衣服呢？”看来男子并不打算伤害或是审讯他，而此刻浑身上下都是破绽，又暴露于人的情形让他非常不安，他需要拿回自己的东西，把自己武装起来，才能脱离这无力的状态。

“你的衣服和那些奇奇怪怪的东西我都卸下来了哦，”男子得意的说，“你简直像个刺猬一样，身上的东西能炸掉我半座城，这样暴力可不好哦。这里也是，”他的指尖轻点着笠松的嘴唇，眼神突转冰冷，“这样危险的东西可不需要。”

“果然是你。”

笠松心中一颤，他就是之前伪装昏迷，让他放松警惕中了圈套又和他打斗的那人。那想来是没什么好说的了，他转过头去不再看他，试图凝起力气唤醒沉睡的身体，只是喉间的灼热愈演愈烈，甚至有蔓延向全身的趋势。

男子对两人间这凝滞的气氛似乎很焦躁，他伸手捏着笠松的下巴，迫使他仰着头，直直的看向他的眼睛，“你不问问我的目的么？”

笠松对这种任人摆布的情形很是火大，但对方好像比他还要沉不住气，这给了他一种对峙占了上风的感觉，他也不开口，挑了挑眉，示意对方有话快说。

男子对笠松挑衅的眼神没有丝毫不悦，反而很高兴笠松终于给了点回应，“我要隐者之里的通行权。”

笠松设想了很多答案，任务目标擒下忍者却不灭口不外乎就是想知道主使者的身份，行动的目的，而这些都是身为忍者绝不能透露的信息，他已经有若是对方盘问这些问题就死扛到底的心理准备，但对方居然提了个风马牛不相及的要求，这实在是出乎他的意料之外。

“你知道我是谁。”

以忍者为业的家族在这乱世间并不在少数，而忍者为了隐藏自己的身份和背后的家族，执行任务所用的器物不会带有任何标识。但此人能精准说出他们隐居的据点，看来他本就知道他的身份，或许从他们接下这个任务开始，就落入了对方的圈套。

“而你不记得我了，真过分。”金色的眼睛带上几分失望，“不过那么久也难免嘛，我原谅你啦。”

笠松很想吐槽一下被人无端指责又被原谅的诡异场面，但他此时没有精力去和男子辩论，身上那股灼热感越来越无法忽视，紧贴着被褥的皮肤已经开始渗出汗水，他极力克制着不适感，不容许自己露出半点弱势。

“不可能。”他勉强自己吐出这几个字，泄露家族住所更是禁忌中的禁忌，就算今天要交待在这里，他也不会对其透露半点风声。

“那就没办法了，”男子耸耸肩，我就只好把你留在这里，反正结果也是一样的。

你到底……笠松没法再去思索对方不合常理的言行，他的大脑越来越昏沉，耳际开始出现鸣音，背后沁出的汗水成滴的滑下，沿途经过的肌肤甚至会因为这触感而微微的颤抖。以往受过的训练让他大概知道自己中了什么招，但这药力又猛又快已经超出他的认知。更让他慌乱的是，即使在体内已经烧灼的发痛的情况下，他的手脚仍是软绵绵的，连弯曲手指这样的小动作都很勉强。

“你怎么了？”

男子终于注意到眼前人奇怪的安静，他抬手摸摸笠松的额头，指尖贴上了一层湿润，“你发烧了！”

笠松对对方突然焦急起来的样子很好笑，他判定此时身体出现的异常和男子绝脱不了关系，做出一副关心的样子是想要打动他好套他的话么。

男子的手反复贴上他的额头，脸颊，胸口……像在确认着什么，直至摸上勃起的性器才似被冷水泼过一样僵直了身子。笠松整个人都快被他搂进怀里，他内心一边对男子的惺惺作态充满鄙视，一边对自己留恋他侵袭过来的凉意感到悲哀。

“滚！”他的耳朵甚至听不见自己的声音，浓浓的无力感不断蚕食着他一直以来的自信心，若是遇上老谋深算的对手也就认了，没想到居然会栽在一个毛头小子手里，还是以这么羞耻的方式。

“我……我只是用了迷药而已啊。”男子看到笠松迷蒙的眼睛中仍不减分量的愤恨和自厌，着急的解释道。但不保证忠心的家臣会不会因为误会添加进一些奇怪的东西，更何况知道他会有抗药性，所以剂量也加大了很多，他默默的在心里加了一层备注。只是笠松乖乖躺在自己臂弯的感觉过于美好，期待了多年的梦境成真让他舍不得早日结束，虽然有面对他怒火的心理准备但绝不是在这种情况下。

“难道要找个女人来么，啊啊啊这样也不行！”他不懂这涌上心头的强烈排斥感是什么，但他知道看着眼前人和女子欢好绝不是他想要的。

笠松失了他的支撑瘫软的倒在被褥上，垂下眼睛不去看对方如热锅上蚂蚁一样踱来踱去的姿态。身体仿佛要在这邪火中燃烧殆尽，下身的肿痛感让他想要发泄又想干脆晕死过去，而他只能把自己蜷缩起来，少一些丑态暴露在对方眼里，该死的到底还要多久这份恶焰才会褪去。

正当他全力和欲望作斗争的时候，腰际贴上一双渗着薄汗的手，紧紧依附着他的皮肤，体内叫嚣翻腾的渴望似乎找到了一个发泄点，向那里疯狂涌去，被触碰的皮肤顿时敏感了几十倍，激的他不由得溢出一丝低吟。

笠松睁开双眼，金色眸子的主人压了上来，他身上凉凉的布料贴在高热的皮肤上分外舒服，这份舒适感让他没做什么抵抗就被对方拢入怀中，他的下巴被抬起，对上对方热烈的眼神，他看见缩小版的自己印在他的瞳中，面色潮红，嘴唇微张，一副欲火中烧的样子，这让他万分难堪，他想挥开对方贴在他脸上的手，勉力举起却只是扶在他的手腕上，分不清是要抗拒还是想要求更多。

如果这只是一场噩梦就好了。

“对不起，”他察觉温润的触感落在他干裂的嘴唇上，让他有了一种被人珍惜的错觉，他嘲笑自己，这被烧糊涂的脑子大概是废了。

“我的名字是黄濑凉太，这次你要记好了。”他知道笠松此时一定不会理他，但他知道他听见了。

舌尖小心翼翼的钻了进来，像在品尝味道，随即如尝到了甜头一般猛烈的展开攻势，大手按上他的后脑，逼迫他更多的打开自己，扶在腰间的手用上了力道，摩挲着他汗湿的后背，慢慢攀向他两股之间的缝隙，指尖试探性的轻按了几下。从未有过的感觉从他的触碰的地方沿着脊柱蔓延滋长，穿透肌肤，侵蚀入骨。笠松想扭腰甩开这种感觉，但他实在是提不起力气，挣扎的结果只是让两人身体贴合的更加紧密了。

“放开！”好容易等到唇分，笠松立刻扭过头，他自己没有力气推开男子，只能希望对方能主动放弃。

“不要！你要找别人对不对，我有什么不好！”黄濑犹如第一次尝到糖果味道的孩童，说什么都不肯撒手。原本还算清明的眼睛染上几分狂乱，他张口咬上笠松的脖颈，不顾对方若有似无的反抗将他压制在身下，像叼住了猎物要害的大型猛兽，直至舌尖尝到腥甜味才松开牙齿，“你本来就是我的！”如话语宣告的一样，他伸手握住笠松肿胀的分身，示威性的在已经泌出粘液的前端大力揉捏了几下，满意的听见身下人无法抑制的呻吟声。

“唔……”疼痛，愤怒，窒息和欲望交杂在一起，如毒药般侵蚀着他仅存不多的神智，笠松觉得自己快疯了。

好想要……好想要快点解放……

或许发泄之后就不会难受了，笠松自暴自弃的想，反正吃了药不就是那样，射了不就没事了。现在他只想等身上这人疯够了赶快离开，他好自我解决。

“听说男人之间是用这里做的，唔……真紧……”

恍惚间后穴被插入了一根手指，莽莽撞撞的翻搅着，在他自己都没碰过的地方探索侵占，“你做什么！别碰那里……啊……”笠松刚张开口，对方的指尖就戳到一处奇怪的地方，像是身体深处的某个开关被打开一样，他腰间一软，分身的顶端又溢出几滴体液。

黄濑着迷的看着笠松陷入情欲的样子，掌下的肌肤滚烫，烫的他心颤，手感细腻又柔软，他想要更紧密的贴上去好好感受，身上的衣服被他胡乱的扯下，被子也掀到一旁，他再度亲上他的唇，诱哄他张开嘴巴。

这本来并不是他的目的，但他脑海里有个声音不停的喊着这就是他最想要的。

感受着指尖传来的紧窒，下身又硬了几分。他不管不顾的又伸进一根手指，急切的扩张着后穴的入口，想要快点，快点把这个人占为己有。

笠松已经顾不得身体被强硬打开的羞耻感，他的分身紧贴着对方的腰际，噬人的快感随着肢体交缠的动作一波波的扩散，大概很快就能射了吧，他迷迷糊糊的想着，等恢复了力气就把身上这人一脚踹下去。

可惜事情并不如他打算的那样顺利。在他觉得即将攀向顶端的时候，对方突然停了下来，他松了一口气，果然对方并不是好男色之人，做不到最后也是极有可能的，接下来不管对方怎么行动，只要熬过药效他非得好好“回报”对方的“招待”。

双腿猛地被架起，后穴贴上硬热的前端，挤开紧闭的臀瓣不停的向内部探入，“混蛋！好痛……”笠松反射性的抬手想要推离黄濑强压过来的身体，疼痛让他清醒了些，从虚幻的梦境强制回到现实，居然真的和男人做了！

黄濑不管笠松突如其来的反抗，说实在的对方推在他肩上的手和小猫咪撒娇挥舞过来的爪子没什么两样，他全身最敏感的部位正陷入一个紧致湿热的美妙地方，若是进入更多一定会是加倍的舒服，他抓住笠松抗拒的手按向身侧，挺腰往下沉，顶开两边守卫的壁垒，直至整根没入。

好舒服，怎么会这么舒服，越向里面热度越高，柔软的内壁紧紧的包裹住他，抽动间好像在不停的亲吻着他的分身，还想要更多，进入更深的地方，听到更诱人的声音……

疼痛带来的清醒只持续了短短几秒钟，欲望再次袭来，身体背叛了笠松的意志，很快沉溺于这违背常理的交合中。

肉体的拍打声刺激着两个人的神经，黄濑舔去笠松眼角的泪水，双手紧扣他的腰间，这感觉实在太好了，他舍不得射出来也舍不得放开他，明明他应是清醒的那个，身体的渴求却比怀中人还要浓厚，眼中是他迷乱的姿态，耳中是他动听的喘息，这些对他来说比最猛烈的春药还要有效。

“呃……啊……慢一点……”

无意识的求饶声让对方停下了进攻的节奏，笠松还未缓过气来，尝到了甜头的猛兽又蠢蠢欲动，恶戏般的顶着他最有感觉的地方缓缓厮磨，快感如潮水一般从下身涌来，对方带着凉意的气息伴随着雨点般的亲吻落在他的耳朵，脸颊，嘴唇，脖颈，锁骨……他呼吸着对方的气息，身体内部也仿佛被对方侵入了一样，他想要抵抗这感觉，却绝望的发现他连合拢双腿的力气都没有。

分身早在不知第几次的抽送中释放了出来，喷出的白浊溅到对方的小腹，他不在意的抹掉又全涂进他的后穴充当润滑，分身又在持续不断地快感中再度挺立……

身体被那人彻底的打开，甜蜜的颤抖，喘息，迷乱又疯狂，直至他失去意识。 /////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

隐者之里今日的空气也格外的压抑。

平静的竹林上空突然响起一声怒吼，惊落几只羽翼未开的飞鸟。

来往经过道场的侍者都不禁屏住呼吸，放轻脚步，万一引起里面的人注意，被抓进去操练一番是免不了的。

他们的少主自从执行任务回来后就一直很暴躁，不仅自己像中邪一般在道场没日没夜的进行着魔鬼式训练，而且若是他们做事稍有些差池，一个冰冷的手里剑就会从刁钻的角度飞过来，虽然是木头做的，但打在身上一样很痛的啊！

“那个，笠松啊——”

“什么事！”

森山抬手抹掉脑门上的冷汗，他猜到自己鲁莽接下的任务大概是笠松这几天不对劲的原因，但现在除了他，没有胆大的人敢向笠松报告这个事情了。

“虽然不想来打扰你练习，但外面有个蠢蛋已经徘徊在迷阵三天了。长老们都看不下去了，让你把那小子拎回来打一顿。”

“我很乐意。”

森山目送着笠松怒气冲冲的离去，长叹了一口气。

一个人影蓦地闪现在屋檐上，森山抬起头，对着来人打招呼，“还好小堀你回来了，我都快顶不住了。”

“笠松怎么了？很少看见他情绪这么不稳定。”

“我们可能很快就能知道答案了。对了，这次外出结果如何？”

“局势不太乐观，保守派的势力一再被新晋贵族们侵吞，可能不会忍耐太久。”

“还蛮有活力的嘛，‘奇迹众’。”森山支着下巴，思索片刻，“看来我们也得行动起来才行。”

“我还查到一件有趣的事，”小堀从屋檐下跳下，踱步到森山身边，“那里面有我们的旧识，你可能会感兴趣。”

“哦？是谁？”

“额……就是笠松现在手上拎着的那位。”

森山擦擦眼睛，远远走来的是一副愤怒相的笠松，和紧跟在他身后的高大男子。虽然衣服上沾了不少树枝草皮，头发也乱糟糟的，但看上去还挺精神的，不像是三天滴水未进的人。

“脸还是完好的嘛，笠松下手太轻了啦。”

“不过他的发色……”森山递给小堀一个眼神，两人心照不宣。

“都叫你赶快回去了！”

“为什么啊，长老说我可以在这里多住几天的。”

“早晚都是要回去的，所以现在马上就走！”

“那幸哥会和我一起走么？”

笠松紧皱着眉头，“这里是我的家，我为什么要和你回去。”

“那我也不要回去了，让我留在这里吧，我会做很多事情哦，吃的也不多，很好养的。”

“你——”

“堂堂胧月城主居然要赖在别人家里白吃白喝，真是闻者诧异，见者鄙夷啊。”

黄濑无视森山的讽刺，热情的对着他们打招呼，“好久不见啦，森山桑，小堀桑，还记得我吗？”

“时间真是把杀猪刀，当初迷路的可爱奶娃都长残成这样了，遗憾啊，遗憾。”

“好过分啊，森山桑的毒舌还是一如既往，时间的魔力似乎对森山桑没有什么作用呢。”

“你——”

“好了好了，难得见面都别吵了。”小堀站出来打圆场，“大家进屋说话吧。”

几人在屋内坐定，侍者添上茶水后便飞速退下，屋内的火药味太浓了，他们即使想看热闹也是有心无力啊。

小堀见笠松和森山都不说话，只好出声打破僵局，“黄濑，还没恭喜你出任城主。”

“谢谢，不过很快就不是了，我已经决定卸掉城主之职，跟着幸哥当忍者啦。”

“你胡说八道什么！”

“好好说话，好好说话，别动手。”小堀竭力拉住暴怒的笠松，拼命给森山使眼色。

“你这家伙！把城主的责任当成是什么！”

黄濑反而非常平静，“反正我本来只是个没有名字的‘影武者’，是本尊自己短命。担任城主也只是一时的权宜之计，百姓们一定也不希望有异族血统的贵族来统治他们吧。”

“再说，我还记得幸哥你答应过我的承诺，你说会一直陪着我，教导我成为一名出色的忍者。”

“这也不是笠松的错啊，当初是老城主先撕毁了契约，隐者之里才拒绝你们进入的。”

“所以现在这些障碍都已经消失了，谁也不能再阻拦我的决意。”

森山频频扶额，这小子意外的固执呢，虽然没在笠松身边成长，但真像是笠松教出来的人。

小堀按住马上就要爆发的笠松，“大家都冷静一点。森山，你先带黄濑去吃点东西，找间客房休息一下，然后我们再来讨论这件事。”

“啊，我要住幸哥的房间，和小时候一样。”

“回你的胧月城去！”

“好了好了。不过黄濑，笠松带回来的东西是很重要的地图吧，你的同伴们不会介意么。”

“没关系，”黄濑毫不在意的说：“反正小赤司他们的生活也很无聊，有点事情做会更有趣。”

“算了，我带他去。”笠松狠狠喘了几口气，才平复下情绪，他拉拽着黄濑的领子，把他从地上拎起来，“先把你的衣服换了，看着像什么样子。”

“小堀啊，我们这笔买卖是赚了还是赔了？”

森山望着两人远去的身影，只见那位城主大人已经毫不顾忌的黏在他们的首领身上，正笑嘻嘻的接下首领揍过来的铁拳，又在拳头上‘mua’的亲了一大口。

他不禁的打了个冷颤，这厚脸皮和韧劲儿的确称得上一城之主。

“谁知道呢。”

END.


End file.
